This invention relates to a suture cutting instrument.
In order to apply a suture, a surgeon would ordinarily use one hand to hold a needle holder with thread and needle, and the other hand to hold forceps, and after applying the suture an assistant would cut the thread with a pair of scissors. This whole procedure is inconvenient and time-consuming, and there are many times when an assistant is not available, such as in busy casuality departments or as in the casualty departments of hospitals in many third world countries where there is a shortage of trained staff. A particular difficulty associated with microsurgery is the cutting of the thread after the suture has been applied. In ordinary surgery a surgeon would hold the thread with either a needle holder or tying forceps and an assistant would cut the thread leaving the surgeon ready to move immediately with the application of the next suture. With microsurgery an assistant must view the thread with the naked eye, or the microscope must be provided with an attachment whereby the assistant can view the thread along with the surgeon. Alternatively, the surgeon must put down one of the two instruments being used to apply the suture in order to pick up e.g. microscissors, and cut the thread himself. This is both inconvenient and time-consuming.